Attack On The Red Revenge
by ShingekiNugraha
Summary: Menceritakan zaman antara zaman shinobi (Naruto) dan Titanium (Shingeki No Kyojin) check this out!
1. Tekad yang kuat

Attack On The Red Revenge

1.1 PROLOG

Di sebuah gua yang menyeramkan, seorang anak berlari menghampiri seorang manusia yang tampak terjatuh. Anak itu berteriak dan orang itupun berbalik. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang wanita yang cantik berambut hitam legam dan mempunyai mata yang begitu indah. Sang anak pun mempercepat larinya. Tetapi semakin dekat, wajahnya semakin memudar dan lusuh. Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Matanya berlinang darah dan wanita itu merintih minta tolong. Tertancap pedang yang memiliki permata hijau di bagian kepala gagangnya di ulu hati wanita itu. Lalu anak itu menangis berteriak dan ...

1.2 BAGIAN 1

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...", teriak Yahiko.

"Ssst.., tenang Yahiko. Kau bermimpi buruk" bisik seorang gadis.

"Mikasa..? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yahiko.

"A...a..aku hanya mampir sebentar, memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Mikasa.

"Boleh-boleh saja, hanya tidak wajar saja seorang gadis berada dikamar seorang lelaki secara tiba-tiba." jawab Yahiko. Muka Mikasa pun memerah.

"Tapi tak apa, aku tahu apa maksud kedatanganmu, ayo kita pergi!" Yahiko bangun dari tempat tidur. Mikasa tampak shock dengan pertanyaan Yahiko tadi.

Lalu, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Yahiko. Di perjalanan Yahiko menceritakan tentang mimpi buruknya.

"Orang tua itu, sepertinya ibuku. Tetapi aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak pernah sama sekali melihat persis wajah ibuku." ucap Yahiko.

"Mungkin itu pertanda" ujar Mikasa.

"Maksudmu, pertanda seperti apa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Mmm...Bisa saja masa depan, jodoh, keuangan, atau sejenisnya" jawab Mikasa.

"Aaahh .. kau ini ada-ada saja, tapi bisa saja sih, hehehehe." Ujar Yahiko.

Lalu mereka sampai di suatu danau.

"Ayo kita mulai!" ajak Yahiko.

Lalu mereka duduk di tepi danau sambil menunggu umpan mereka disambat oleh ikan yang besar. Seorang lelaki tua berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Lelaki tua itu membawa rantang makanan dan sebuah kail.

"Paman Jinpachi? Apakah kau tidak pergi berladang?". Tanya Yahiko.

"Tidak, aku sedang ingin menikmati suasana akhir pekan". Jawab lelaki tua itu.

"Apakah kau tidak bersama anakmu?". tanya Mikasa.

"Anakku sedang bertugas bersama pasukan Legiun ke luar benteng untuk menyelidiki kematian pemimpin Divisi IV Legiun, Captain Yurimoto Hashida. Dia gugur setelah mengalami pertarungan dengan sekelompok menakutkan di hutan terlarang, mereka menyebut kelompok mereka Rodinia Atlantica. Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang mantan jenderal Orde Divisi III, Commander Hashirama Kaito. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia mempunyai pedang legendaris yang pernah menghancurkan setengah daratan Pulau Katon." Ujar Paman Jinpachi.

"Bukankah Pulau Katon adalah pulau terluas di Negara Laurasia? Aku ingin sekali mengalahkan orang itu. Tahun depan aku akan mengikuti seleksi perekrutan anggota Legiun". Celetuk Yahiko.

"Jangan Yahiko, itu terlalu berbahaya. Resikonya besar sekali. Tetapi jika kau memaksa untuk ikut, aku juga akan mengikuti seleksi itu". Ujar Mikasa.

"Ta...tapi kau seorang perem...",

"Tidak ada salahnya perempuan mengikuti seleksi militer". Potong paman Jinpachi.

"Baiklah". Yahiko menyerah.

Matahari sudah di ufuk barat, setelah selesai memancing, Yahiko dan Mikasa melewati pusat kota. Mereka melihat Pasukan Legiun Divisi IV kembali ke kota. Tetapi mereka terlihat terluka parah. Di gerobak besar yang tadinya berisi perbekalan makanan menjadi tempat orang yang terluka parah, kritis, dan untuk menyimpan mayat prajurit.

"Mungkin kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan pasukan Legiun". Ujar Mikasa.

Yahiko hanya terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." ujar Yahiko.

"Baiklah". Mikasa menuruti kata Yahiko.

Mereka pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Lalu ketika makan malam Yahiko termenung di meja makan. Dia masih shock atas kejadian tadi sore.

"Apakah perkataan Mikasa itu benar?". Ujarnya dalam hati.

Lalu, Yahiko melihat foto ibunya yang telah wafat dalam peperangan antara Negara Laurasia dan Negara Heliunia. Sekejap Yahiko menatap foto itu dan, ibunya mirip dengan wanita yang ada di dalam mimpi itu. Yahiko seakan tidak percaya. Lalu dia mencoba untuk tidur dengan berharap bisa bertemu ibunya didalam mimpi.

Di sebuah gua yang sama di mimpi Yahiko yang sebelumnya, ia melihat seorang perempuan menggunakan jubah Pasukan Orde. Dia memantapkan penglihatannya dan memang benar ia adalah ibunya.

"I...i...i...bu...?". Yahiko tergagap.

Sekejap perempuan itu terjatuh dan terlihat seorang lelaki menancapkan sebilah pedang ke ulu hatinya. Yahiko diam terpaku dan ...

"A...aaaaa...aaaa". Teriak Yahiko.

Dia lalu menenangkan dirinya dan membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengikuti seleksi tahun depan.

Satu tahun telah berlalu. Spanduk perekrutan pasukan telah tersebar keseluruh sudut kota.

"Apakah kau yakin akan mengikuti seleksi itu?". Tanya Mikasa.

"Aku yakin seratus persen." Jawab Yahiko dengan pasti.

Hari pertama seleksi, peserta harus melakukan tes fisik. Seleksi ini di Kordinatori oleh Sergeant Hiruma Hayuko.

"Baiklah, dalam tes fisik ini, kalian harus melewati berbagai rintangan. Mulai dari melompati jurang sedalam 7 meter berisi serangga kecoa, lalu memanjat tebing berlapis oli hanya menggunakan tali tambang tanpa pengaman, selanjutnya berenang di danau Yon yang penuh dengan ubur-ubur penyengat, dan jika berhasil, kalian akan mengikuti seleksi tahap selanjutnya". Ujar Instruktur tegas.

"Siap!". Jawab seluruh peserta.

Tes Fisik pun dimulai. Mikasa berhasil menjadi posisi terdepan. Sementara Yahiko masih berusaha menempati dirinya di posisi 4. Yahiko dan Mikasa harus bersaing dengan 190 orang. Dan akhirnya Mikasa lah yang menempati posisi pertama. Posisi kedua ditempati oleh seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah, Nagato Yushiro. Ketiga oleh Yahiko. Keempat oleh seorang perempuan cantik bernama Ako Reykuzuki. Dan posisi kelima ditempati oleh seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang bernama Minato Hatake.

"Mikasa, kau hebat sekali! Aku ucapkan selamat untuk mu". Ujar Yahiko.

"Terima kasih Yahiko. Kau juga sudah berjuang dengan keras". Mikasa malu-malu.

"Jangan bangga dulu, lihat saja dalam seleksi selanjutnya. Aku akan lebih baik lagi". Celetuk Nagato.

"Heh, lihat saja nanti". Balas Yahiko kesal.

Keesokan harinya, Seleksi tahap dua berlangsung. Seleksi kedua adalah Tes Bela Diri. Setiap orang akan bertarung satu lawan satu. Peserta dibebaskan menggunakan kekuatan atau senjata apapun. Kordinator seleksi ini adalah Letnan Haruka Iruma.

Lalu seleksipun dimulai. Mikasa bertarung melawan Yuna Rukada. Mikasa sangat mahir memainkan trisula dan Yuna mahir memainkan tombak. Pertarungan sangat sengit dan Mikasa sangat mendominasi serangan. Dan akhirnya Yuna terjatuh dan kalah dalam pertarungan tersebut. Peserta lainnya terkagum melihat gerakan-gerakan Mikasa yang lincah dan indah.

Datanglah giliran Yahiko. Dia melawan Minato Hatake. Yahiko mahir memainkan pedang dan Minato mahir dalam ilmu tangan kosong (Taijutsu). Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi, Minato sangat mendominasi serangan dan Yahiko pun sangat cepat dalam menghindari serangan Minato. Lalu pada saat bertarung, Mata Yahiko berubah menjadi merah dan disekitar badannya terlihat suatu aura ungu. Dan serangan cepatpun di lontarkan Yahiko ke arah Minato. Minato pun terjatuh dan kalah.

"Dimana kau belajar kekuatan itu?" Tanya Instruktur.

"Aku pun tak tahu, itu datang dari diriku sendiri." Jawab Yahiko.

"Hmm...Aku tahu, kau pasti anak dari Kushina Kaito kan?". Tanya seorang lelaki tinggi berjubah Pasukan Legiun.

"Iya Pak! Mengapa anda bisa tahu?" Tanya balik Yahiko.

"Aku adalah Captain Kushankuro Kaito. Wakil Pimpinan Divisi VII Legiun. Bisa dibilang aku adalah Paman kandungmu sendiri Yahiko Kaito. Aku adalah adik ibumu". Jawab Kushankuro.

"A..apa? kau adik ibuku? Ja...jadi Kaito itu?"

"Ya, Kaito adalah klan kita saudaraku." Jawab Kushankuro.

"dan Hashirama Kaito adalah ... ".

"Dia adalah ayahmu. Sekaligus yang membunuh ibumu. Dia di cap sebagai pengkhianat klan Kaito." Ujar Kushankuro.

"A..a..ayahku? p..p..pengkhia...n..at?" tanya Yahiko tidak percaya.

Lalu Kushankuro berbalik kearah Mikasa.

"Dan kau adalah Mikasa Yukamaru, apakah aku benar?" tanya Kushankuro.

"Ya, Benar." Jawab Mikasa.

"Ayahmu, Kolonel Nakuro Yukamaru dan Klanmu lah yang telah membantu rencana pembunuhan ibunya Yahiko."ujar Kushankuro.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Selama ini aku tidak tahu bahwa klanku bermusuhan dengan klan Kaito!" Teriak Mikasa.

Kushankuro tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan tempat seleksi. Mikasa menghampiri Yahiko.

"Yahiko, maafkan aku. Aku..."

"Tidak apa Mikasa. Aku tahu kau tidak seperti anggota klanmu yang lain".ujar Yahiko.

"Terima kasih kau telah mempercayaiku, Yahiko!". Mikasa menangis di bahu Yahiko.

Seleksi tahap dua pun dilanjutkan kembali dan akhirnya pun selesai.

Keesokan harinya seleksi terakhir pun digelar. Para peserta harus menaklukan Bakugi yaitu banteng raksasa berukuran 21 meter, mempunyai tanduk tajam dan dahi yang keras seperti baja. Peserta dibagi beberapa kelompok. Yahiko menjadi ketua tim 13 yang beranggotakan Ushiro Yugi, Mikasa Yukimaru, Nagato Yushiro, dan Ako Reykuzuki.

Tim 1 sampai tim 12 pun gagal dalam menaklukan banteng tersebut. 24 orang tewas dalam seleksi tersebut. Namun itu tidak menggentarkan hati Yahiko dan timnya. Ketika giliran tim 13. Penaklukan Bakugi tampak seru. Tim 13 bekerja sama dalam penaklukan tersebut. Tetapi ketika di akhir serangan, Bakugi menjadi agresif dan mengamuk. Satu persatu anggota ditumbangkan. Hingga tersisalah satu orang yaitu Yahiko. Lalu kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, Yahiko mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi. Kali ini aura tersebut berbentuk seperti burung gagak. Dan dalam satu tebasan pedang, Bakugi tertaklukan. Tim 13 lah yang menang dalam tes ini.

"Sebenarnya, kekuatan apa ini? Dari mana aku mendapatkannya?" tanya Yahiko bingung dalam hati.

Lalu pada malam harinya pengumuman pun digelar di markas pusat Legiun. Commander Toshiro Matsuda selaku ketua umum seluruh divisi I sampai XII mengumumkan siapa yang masuk dalam daftar keanggotaan Legiun. Semuanya telah diumumkan dan yang masuk ada 86 orang. Yang memasuki 12 besar akan ditempatkan di Divisi II Legiun dan yang menempati posisi 1 akan menempati kursi wakil ketua Divisi II Legiun dan Toshiro menyebutkan nama-nama yang masuk dalam 12 besar.

Yahiko Kaito

Minato Hatake

Mikasa Yukimaru

Nagato Yushiro

Ako Reykuzuki

Yamanaka Kunto

Ushiro Yugi

Notaru Hikaru

Utakata Hashida

Kawashima Nakata

Nakamaru Honda

Suminoe Keita

Yahiko nampak tidak percaya akan prestasi yang ia dapatkan. Tetapi ia merasa sangat gembira ketika namanya dipanggil untuk menerima lencana wakil ketua Divisi II Legiun.

Dibalik kegembiraan, Kushankuro nampak tersenyum melihat Yahiko berhasil mengangkat derajat klan Kaito. Ia sangat ingin melihat keluarga Yahiko berkumpul kembali seperti sebelum Yahiko lahir.

Ketika Yahiko pulang kembali ke rumahnya, tiba-tiba benteng kota retak dan "DUAAAARRRRRRR..." suara benteng runtuh. Sekelompok orang berjubah hitam menyerang kota. Para ibu dan anak berlarian sedangkan para suami bersiap mengambil senjata seadanya seperti parang dan cangkul.

Kelompok itu mempunyai lambang di belakang jubahnya yaitu Serigala yang mempunyai luka di kelopak matanya. Tidak lain mereka adalah ...

"RODINIA ATLANTICA dataaaaaaang...! Divisi VI bersiap menyerang, Divisi II berjaga di kantor pemerintahan." Teriak Commander Toshiro.

Terjadilah pertempuran antara Rodinia Atlantica dan Legiun Laurasia. Pasukan legiun sangat kuat dalam serangan manuver menggunakan jebakan peledak. Legiun juga memiliki pasukan yang rata-rata bertalenta bagus dalam bela diri. Tetapi Rodinia Atlantica mahir dalam segala bidang. Pasukannya dilatih untuk membunuh.

Satu jam pertempuran berlalu, salah satu dari pasukan Rodinia mendatangkan lewat kekuatannya 12 ekor Bakugi. Divisi VI Legiun pun semakin terpojok dan akhirnya terbantai oleh serangan ganas Hewan buas tersebut. Pasukan Rodinia pun melanjutkan penyerangan ke pusat kota dimana pusat pemerintahan digelar.


	2. Kekuatan keluarga

1.2 BAGIAN 2

Terdengar sayup-sayup sepatu kuda mendekat ke pusat kota. Bantuan Legiun Divisi VII sudah datang. Tetapi getaran tanah semakin besar dan ..."DUUAAAARRRRRR..." gedung sekretariat walikota pun runtuh di sundul oleh seekor Bakugi.

Yahiko dan pasukannya segera memusnahkan satu persatu Bakugi.

"Ayo, serang bagian tengkuknya, karena itulah kelemahannya. Agar efektif, gunakan pedang Excalibur level 7." Seru Yahiko.

Satu persatu Bakugi terjatuh lemah karena organ kelemahannya diserang oleh pasukan Legiun. Bakugi yang sudah terjatuh lemah disegel oleh pasukan Legiun Seal team IV. Tetapi tidak mudah Seal team IV menyegel Bakugi karena hewan itu sering kali memberontak.

Ketika Yahiko sedang sibuk menyerang Bakugi, tiba-tiba...seorang lelaki tinggi besar menggunakan topeng menyerang Yahiko secara cepat. Sekejap Yahiko melihat ke arah lelaki itu dan ia menyerang balik lelaki itu. Lelaki itu dengan cekatan menangkis serangan Yahiko dan ia melakukan "Taijutsu : Four Palm Wave" ke arah Yahiko. Sekejap Yahiko menjadi lemah, dan ... kekuatan itu datang lagi. Aura ungu berbentuk seperti burung gagak. Kecepatan, power, dan akurasi serangan Yahiko meningkat drastis. Lelaki itupun tidak sanggup untuk menangkis serangan Yahiko dan topengnya terbelah menjadi 2 karena tertebas pedang Excalibur level 9 milik Yahiko.

"K...k...kau? a...a...ada...adalah?" seru Yahiko tergagap.

Lalu ketika Yahiko lengah, lelaki itu menepak dahi Yahiko sehingga terpental jauh. Kekuatannya menghilang dan Yahiko tidak sadarkan diri.

"Di...dimana ini?"

"Kau...orang bodoh tidak pantas untuk memiliki kekuatanku. Kau lemah."

"Siapa Kau !?" tanya Yahiko marah.

"Aku adalah Juroku. Akulah yang memberikan kekuatan itu dan kau tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik, orang lemah!" Jawab Juroku garang.

"Kau...kau tidak pantas menyebutku lemah unggas bau!" seru Yahiko marah.

"(bersuara seperti gagak yang sedang kesakitan) jika kau ingin mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih besar, bukalah segel yang ada di rantaiku ini." ujar Juroku.

"Baiklah." Ujar Yahiko.

"Dasar anak bodoh!"ujar Juroku dalam hati.

Seketika Yahiko siuman. Ia berjalan menuju seekor Bakugi dengan sempoyongan.

"Mana kekuatan itu? Pasti dia berbohong!" ujar Yahiko dalam hati.

Lalu seekor Bakugi menghampiri Yahiko dan ... Bakugi itu menendang Yahiko sehingga terpental sampai 8 kilometer.

Mikasa melihat kejadian itu. Ia sangat marah karena Bakugi itu membunuh Yahiko. Lalu Mikasa mengamuk dan membunuh 6 ekor Bakugi sekaligus dengan dirinya sendiri. Mikasa memang baik dalam memanuver serangan lewat lompatan-lompatan jauhnya. Hingga ketika serangan terakhir, lelaki itu datang menyerang Mikasa. Laki-laki itu menyerang Mikasa bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya Laki-laki itu berhasil mengalahkan Mikasa. Namun dari sebelah timur terlihat rombongan burung gagak terbang cepat kearah 7 ekor Bakugi. Dengan cepat gagak itu menabrakan dirinya ke arah bakugi. Seketika badan gagak yang menabrak hewan buas itu berubah menjadi api berwarna hitam. Dari jauh terlihat seseorang diangkasa. Tetapi ia mempunyai sayap dan cakar yang besar di tangan kanannya. Ia terbang semakin mendekat dan dia...dia adalah...YAHIKO! matanya berwarna merah mengeluarkan darah. Ia berubah menjadi seperti monster. Dengan sekejap api hitam itu menghabisi semua Bakugi yang ada. Tersisalah pasukan Rodinia yang masih hidup. dengan kekuatan Yahiko ia membantai satu persatu pasukan Rodinia dengan cakar besarnya. Sehingga tersisa satu orang dan orang itu adalah ...

"Ayah?" Tanya Yahiko.

Lelaki itu tidak menunjukan respon sedikit pun. Dengan cepat, lelaki itu berubah menjadi seperti Yahiko.

"Kekuatan yang sama? Sebenarnya siapa orang ini?" tanya Mikasa dalam hati.

Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Kedua serangan nampak cepat sampai tidak terlihat jika dengan kasat mata. Seketika badan Yahiko terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Bagian-bagian itu berubah menjadi burung gagak dan dengan cepat burung gagak itu menyerang lelaki itu. Tetapi lelaki itu juga membelah tubuhnya mejadi burung gagak. Sehingga terjadi tubrukan antara gagak Yahiko dan lelaki misterius itu.

Tubuh Yahiko yang asli sudah menunggu di langit, begitu juga tubuh asli lelaki itu. Seketika langit mulai gelap. Dan anehnya bulan menjadi berwarna merah. Kekuatan Yahiko dan lelaki itu bertambah. Kali ini auranya tumbuh menjadi berbentuk seperti seorang ksatria. Yahiko dan lelaki itu bertempur dengan sengit. Hingga akhirnya Yahiko pun kalah. Aura itu hilang dan tubuh monster itu juga lenyap. Tubuh Yahiko demam tinggi. Mikasa yang menyaksikan pertarungan itu tampak ketakutan.

"Yahiko! Sadarlah!" seru Mikasa sembari menangis.

Lalu Mikasa menyerang lelaki itu, tetapi dalam sekali serangan, lelaki itu dapat menangkis serangan Mikasa dengan cepat. Perempuan itu terjatuh dan tampak lemah.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Hashirama? Kau nampak biasa saja sejak kau menjadi pengkhianat." Seorang lelaki datang, Captain Kushankuro.

"Kushankuro?" Ujar Hashirama.

"Bagaimana jika kita ulang pertarungan kita? Waktu itu aku boleh kalah, tetapi kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu pengkhianat!"

Sekejap tubuh dan aura kekuatan Kushankuro menjadi seperti Hashirama.

"Jadi, kau yang mengajarkan kekuatan ini kepada Yahiko?" tanya Hashirama.

"Tentu tidak! Kekuatannya itu alami. Bukankah kau yang memasukan Juroku kedalam tubuh Yahiko?" tanya Kushankuro.

"Juroku?" Ujar Hashirama

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai pertarungan ini!" seru Kushankuro.

Pertarungan antara Kushankuro dan Hashirama pun dimulai. Keduanya nampak cepat. Serangan demi serangan dilontarkan. Namun sepertinya kekuatan keduanya seimbang.

"Amaterasu!" Hashirama dan Kushankuro mengeluarkan suatu kekuatan.

Api hitam pun membakar separuh kota. Meratakan bangunan dengan tanah. Memang tekhnik "Amaterasu" adalah tekhnik yang diturunkan lewat kekuatan klan Uchiha dari mata Sharingan. Tetapi keturunan Kaito mengambil mata sharingan milik Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Sehingga mata itu terus menerus menurun ke turunan demi turunan. Tekhnik-tekhnik Uchiha seperti Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, dan Susano'o dapat dikusasai keturunan Kaito secara Natural.

Kekuatan keduanya mulai melemah. Mereka berhenti sejenak. Tiba-tiba "DUUUUAAAARRRRRRR". Tubuh Yahiko yang lemah tadi berubah menjadi wujud asli SUSANO'O. Kali ini bentuknya tidak seperti aura tetapi asli.

"Ultimate Susano'o?"

"Bukankah dia terbaring lemah tadi?" tanya Kushankuro.

"Kita harus segera menyegelnya, jika tidak dia akan mengamuk dan mengahancurkan negara ini. Jika kekuatannya hilang, Yahiko juga bisa mati." Ujar Hashirama.

"Mengapa kau..."

"Tidak ada waktu berbincang-bincang. Ayo kita segel dia.".seru Hashirama

"Baiklah". Ujar Kushankuro.

Lalu mereka menyegel tubuh Yahiko, dan dia berhasil terkendalikan.

"Huh..Hampir saja, Hashi...kemana dia?" tiba-tiba Hashirama menghilang entah kemana.

Bulan kembali berwarna kuning. Kota sangat luluh lantah. Seluruh warga di evakuasi ke benteng bagian timur. Keamanan dikerahkan kembali. Legiun Divisi II mundur ke benteng bagian utara. Yahiko sangat lemah kondisinya. Pimpinan Divisi II Legiun Captain Jiraiya Kyutaro tewas dalam penaklukan Bakugi. Otomatis posisi pimpinan berada di bawah Yahiko, sementara ia masih keadaan lemah.

Sampailah mereka di kota bagian utara. Tim medis segera mengobati pasukan yang terluka termasuk Yahiko. Sementara itu, Mikasa sedang menangis karena sedih kotanya hancur berantakan dan Minato menghampirinya

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikasa?" tanya Minato.

"(tetap menangis)".

Lalu, Minato mendekap tubuh Mikasa. Namun, Mikasa tidak mau dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Di pertempuran seperti ini, kau masih saja berlaku seperti itu." Ejek Nagato.

"Diam kau, tadi itu hampir!" Ujar Minato.

"Itu baru hampir. jika Yahiko tau, kau pasti sudah babak belur tadi." Ejek Nagato.

"Heh, dasar kau! Ayo kita minum sake." Ajak Minato.

"Kau yang traktir ya? Hehehehehe." Canda Nagato.

"Enak saja! Bayar sendiri!" Celoteh Minato.

Sementara itu di negeri Atlantica, Hashirama merenungkan keadaan Yahiko. Ia merasa bersalah telah hampir membunuh Yahiko.

"Jadi kau merasa bersalah? Bagaimana Mikasa? Apakah dia bertambah kuat?" tanya seorang lelaki.

"Ya, dia telah bertambah kuat." Jawab Hashirama.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Terima kasih kawan, kau sangat membantuku."Ujar lelaki itu.

Hashirama hanya terdiam.

Keesokan harinya, Yahiko sudah pulih. Dia semalaman ditemani oleh Mikasa dan betapa senangnya Mikasa melihat Yahiko sudah pulih.

"Yahiko? Kau sudah bangun ya?apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik? ". Tanya Mikasa.

"Dimana aku?". Tanya Yahiko.

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kita berada di kota bagian utara." Ujar Mikasa.

"Ayahku? Dimana ayah?" Tanya Yahiko.

"Mungkin kau bermimpi lagi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu ya, aku akan menemanimu setiap saat." Ujar Mikasa.

"Terima Kasih, Mikasa. Kau memang selalu ada untukku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya." Ujar Yahiko.

"Tidak apa Yahiko." Ujar Mikasa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Hehehe." Yahiko tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan ambilkan sup untukmu". Ujar Mikasa.

"Wah. Terima kasih Mikasa!" Ujar Yahiko.

"Sama-sama, mari aku suapi." Ujar Mikasa. Muka Yahiko pun memerah.

Tiba-tiba Kushankuro memasuki ruangan.

"Ahh, ternyata kau sedang bermesraan disini." Ujar Kushankuro

Wajah Yahiko dan Mikasa pun memerah.

"Dasar kau paman!" Seru Yahiko.

"Hahahahaha...Apakah kau sudah lebih baik Yahiko?" Tanya Kushankuro.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku masih bisa merasakan bekas serangan dari..."

"Hashirama Kaito?" tanya Kushankuro.

"Jadi, benar itu ayahku?" tanya Yahiko.

"Ya, setelah kau tidak sadarkan diri, kami melakukan pertarungan dan saat kami melakukan pertarungan yang sengit, kau mengamuk dan mengeluarkan wujud Susano'o" ujar Kushankuro.

"Apa itu Susano'o?" tanya Yahiko.

"Susano'o adalah kekuatan legendaris milik klan Uchiha yang di adopsi oleh klan Kaito. Susano'o mengeluarkan aura berbentuk ksatria yang merupakan wujud asli dari sisi gelap dan burukmu, lebih tepatnya "Juroku" gagak peliharaanmu." Ujar Kushankuro.

"Gagak peliharaanku?"

"Ya, jika sudah diambang batas, maka tubuhnya bukan aura lagi, tetapi beruwujud asli yang bernama "Ultimate Susano'o". Setelah kau sembuh, kau akan berlatih bersamaku di gunung Huremai. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" Ujar Kushankuro sembari meniggalkan ruangan.

"Dasar, datang tak diantar, pulang tak dijemput. Aku ingin sekali makan mie ramen. Tetapi..."

"Yahiko ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Ujar Mikasa.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yahiko penasaran.

"Captain Jiraiya Kyutaro wafat dalam peperangan kemarin. Jadi kaulah pemimpin kami, Legiun Divisi II." Ujar Mikasa.

"Apa? aku ketua Divisi II tetapi kan...pangkatku..."

"Pelantikan pangkat akan segera dilaksanakan jika kau sembuh.

"Lantas siapa yang akan menjadi wakilku nanti?" tanya Yahiko penasaran.

"Mikasa Yukamaru...".jawab Mikasa.

"Kau menjadi wakil pimpinan Legiun Divisi II? Hebat sekali!" Ujar Yahiko senang.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Dokter bilang jika hari ini sudah pulih, kau boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit dan segera menjalani Pelantikan".ujar Mikasa.

Keesokan harinya, Yahiko sudah membaik. Ia menerima surat panggilan dari markas pusat untuk menghadiri pelantikan. Ia harus pergi ke kota bagian timur untuk menjalani pelantikan. Selama perjalanan ia ditemani oleh Mikasa.

Ketika di perjalanan dekat hutan San, mereka mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Mikasa pun ketakutan. Yahiko memasuki semak-semak untuk mengetahui siapa yang menangis. Ternyata benar, seorang anak kecil sedang menangis.

"Aku lapar...lapar..." rintih anak tersebut.

"Tenanglah, kami akan membagi perbekalan kami denganmu. Ayo kemari Mikasa! Dia hanya anak yang kelaparan. Kita istirahat sejenak." Seru Yahiko.

Lalu mereka memakan perbekalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Nak, siapa namamu? Dimana rumahmu? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Mikasa.

"Namaku Riko Kyojinato, aku tidak ada rumah dan aku tidak tahu apa orang tua." Ucap anak itu polos.

Mikasa pun menitikan air mata.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mendapatkan nama itu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Aku mendapatkannya di panti asuhan. Namun panti asuhanku diserang oleh sekelompok orang seram yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam."

"Mereka pasti Rodinia Atlantica!" Ujar Yahiko.

"Yahiko, ayo kita ajak saja anak ini. Kasihan dia sendirian dan kelaparan di hutan seperti ini." Ujar Mikasa.

"Iya Mikasa, tapi..."

"Papa Yiko, Mama Ikaca!" seru anak itu lucu.

Yahiko dan Mikasa pun malu dan muka mereka memerah.

"Baiklah, Ayo Riko. Kita harus lekas pergi." Ajak Yahiko.

Mereka sampai di tujuan. Akhirnya Yahiko dan Mikasa pun dilantik sebagai pimpinan dan wakil pimpinan Legiun Divisi II sekaligus menaikan pangkat mereka.

"Akhirnya pangkatku menjadi Captain. Mikasa apakah kau senang?"

"Aku senang jika kau senang Yahiko." Ujar Mikasa.

"Wah. Papa Yiko sama Mama Ikaca hebat!"

"Terima kasih Riko."

"Wah,wah. Kalian sudah mempunyai anak rupanya" ujar Kushankuro.

"Ini bukan anak kami paman, kami menemukannya di hutan San."ujar Yahiko.

"Jadi kalian melakukannya di hutan San?" Kushankuro tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Paman ini jangan berpikiran kotor" Ujar Mikasa sembari memukulnya dengan tongkat.

Setelah pelantikan berlangsung. Mereka bergegas untuk mencari penginapan. Setelah mencari penginapan, mereka bergegas untuk beristirahat.

"Tidur dulu ya Riko. Mimpi indah" ucap Mikasa.

"Iya Mama Ikaca." Ucap Riko.

Setelah itu, mereka tidur dengan nyenyak.


	3. Penjelajah part 1

1.3 BAGIAN III

Setelah beristirahat penuh, Yahiko, Mikasa, dan Riko melanjutkan perjalanan. Tujuan mereka yaitu menuju ke gunung Huremai. Mereka perlu berjalan sekitar 198 kilometer karena gunung itu berada di sebelah selatan negeri Patonia. Mereka harus melewati padang pasir bekas desa Sunagakure. Lalu melewati desa Amegakure. Di sela-sela perjalanan, Riko merasa lapar. Untungnya mereka menemukan kedai ramen.

"Huh..lelahnya perjalanan ini. Baiklah kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Yiko pingin makan Sushi pake Wacabi."

"Kalo aku sih, ingin ramen yang spesial." Ujar Mikasa.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Aku yang traktir." Seru Yahiko.

"Holeeee...!" seru Riko senang.

Lalu mereka beristirahat dan memakan hidangan yang telah dipesan. Ketika mereka sedang menyantap makanan mereka, seseorang memakai jubah hitam berlambang awan merah datang. Sekejap Riko langsung ketakutan.

"Papa, Aku takut."

"Tidak apa Riko, papa dan mama ada disini." Ujar Yahiko.

"Yahiko, apa kau pernah dengar tentang sekelompok orang bernama Akatsuki?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kelompok itu adalah shinobi pada 200 tahun yang lalu. Namun mereka sudah mati. Apakah kau mengira ia adalah salah satunya?" Ujar Yahiko.

"Jubah yang ia kenakan sangat persis dengan jubah kelompok akatsuki."Ujar Mikasa.

"Iya, tetapi..."

"Apa kalian sedang membicarakanku?". Tanya seorang lelaki berjubah hitam itu.

Riko pun ketakutan.

"Papa, aku takut...takut."

"Tidak, kami tidak membicarakanmu. Siapa kau? Apakah kau anggota akatsuki?" tanya Yahiko.

Lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan kedai ramen itu. Lalu juru koki menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, kau tahu kalau dia anggota akatsuki?" tanya koki.

"Kami mengetahuinya dari jubah yang ia kenakan. Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Dia adalah Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha Madara? Jadi dia keturunan Uchiha?"

"Sebenarnya, ia sudah meninggal sekitar 150 tahun lalu. Tetapi konon katanya seorang anak bernama Riko Kyojinato, mempunyai kekuatan menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati." Ujar koki itu.

"Ri...Riko Kyojinato? Riko bisa menghidupkan orang yang mati?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Riko mulai ketakutan." Ujar Mikasa.

"Ja...jadi, anak ini Riko Kyojinato?" tanya koki.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas makanannya. Uangnya kutaruh diatas meja, Arigatou!"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Ditengah perjalanan, Riko merasa pusing.

"Riko, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa lembut.

"Pusiiiiiingg (sembari menangis)" ujar Riko

"Yahiko, sebaiknya kita beristirahat sejenak." Ujar Mikasa.

"Baiklah, perjalanan kita lanjutkan esok hari. Lagi pula, ini sudah menjelang malam. Kita bangun tenda di sini."ujar Yahiko.

"Mikasa, aku akan pergi mencari obat untuk Riko. Kau tunggulah disini."

"Baiklah. Tetapi, cepat ya!" Ujar Mikasa.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya."seru Yahiko.

Lalu, Yahiko berjalan menyusuri hutan. Ia mengharapkan menemukan obat untuk Riko.

"Huh, dimana aku bisa menemukan obat di hutan belantara ini?" tanya Yahiko dalam hati.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Yahiko Kaito."

"Kau? Pria bertopeng di kedai ramen itukan? Kau adalah..."

"Uchiha Madara..." ujar Madara.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau sudah mati kan? Sekarang aku akan membuatmu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya, Uchiha Madara!" seru Yahiko.

"Anak itu, apakah ia sakit?" tanya Madara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau harus membunuhku bila anak itu mau sembuh." Ujar Madara.

"Memang, sekarang rasakanlah kekuatanku ini!" ujar Yahiko.

Pertempuran pun berlangsung. Yahiko hanya menggunakan Pedang Excalibur level 5, sedangkan Madara menggunakan pedang legendarisnya. Serangan keduanya sangat cepat. Akurasi serangan juga sangat tepat.

"Rasakan ini!" Ujar Yahiko.

"Rasakanlah sendiri!" Ujar Madara.

Akhirnya, Yahiko terpental karena terkena tebasan pedang Madara. Namun, tubuh Yahiko terpencar menjadi burung gagak lagi.

"Tsukiyomi? Mengapa anak ini bisa? Apakah dia keturunan Uchiha?"tanya Madara dalam hati.

Gagak-gagak itu mengerumuni tubuh Madara. Lalu, gagak-gagak itu berubah menjadi api hitam.

"Apa? Tsukiyomi yang dikombinasikan dengan Amaterasu? Apakah anak ini murid dari Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Madara dalam hati.

Tubuh Madara hancur. Tetapi jasad aslinya berada di pohon batang pohon sebelah kirinya. Lalu, Yahiko menampakan tubuh aslinya.

"Kekuatan ini adalah kombinasi dari kekuatan klan Uchiha dan Kaito. Kami mendapatkannya dari sel tubuh Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Yahiko.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Tetapi, kau sekarang berada di genjutsu..."

"Klan Kaito mempunyai kekuatan menangkis genjutsu. Jadi kau tidak bisa mempengaruhiku dengan genjutsumu." Seru Yahiko.

"Dasar kau!" ujar Madara marah.

Lalu, tubuh Madara mengeluarkan Susano'o. Tak kalah dengan Madara, Yahiko pun mengeluarkan kekuatan Susano'o juga.

"(Susano'o? Tetapi sejak dia menggunakan Tsukiyomi dan Amaterasu, mengapa matanya tidak menggunakan sharingan? Bahkan ketika ia melakukan Amaterasu, matanya tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun. Sungguh ironi!)" Ujar Madara dalam hati.

Pertarungaan pun semakin sengit. Kedua Susano'o sama-sama kuat.

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Kurama." Ujar Madara.

"Kurama?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Lalu keluarlah seekor musang ekor sembilan raksasa atau Kyubi bernama Kurama.

"A...apa itu? Besar sekali!" Ujar Yahiko.

"Hey , anak bodoh lakukan apa yang ia lakukan! Keluarkanlah wujud asliku."Ujar Juroku di dalam diri Yahiko.

"Baiklah, Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"

Lalu keluarlah seekor Gagak hitam dengan mata sharingan. Lalu gagak itu berubah menjadi besar dan semakin besar. Maka, disinilah 2 hewan legendaris bertempur.

Kurama mengeluarkan Tailed Beast Bomb-nya. Tetapi itu bisa di halau oleh Tsukiyominya Juroku. Sementara 2 hewan itu bertarung.

"Mama! Papa akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Riko.

"Papamu adalah orang yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja." Ujar Mikasa.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah, kau istirahat ya sayang. Agar kau bisa lekas sembuh." Ujar Mikasa lembut.

"Iya Mama! Aku sayang mama! Selamat bobo!" ujar Riko lucu.

Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyak. Meskipun getaran tanah sangat terasa, akibat pertempuran Yahiko melawan Madara.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada mereka berdua! Aku harus memenangkan pertarungan ini!" ujar Yahiko.

Pertarungan nampak sengit. Sepertinya, Kurama dan Juroku mempunyai kekuatan yang seimbang.

"Yahiko, gunakan kekuatan legendaris klanmu!" Ujar Juroku.

"Kekuatan yang mana? Aku tak tahu." Tanya Yahiko.

"Kekuatan memanggil pedang Korui-mu! Setiap anggota klan Kaito, mempunyai pedang Korui yang berbeda-beda" Ujar Juroku.

"Bagaimana aku memanggilnya?" tanya Yahiko.

"Berkonsentrasilah! Aku akan membantumu." Ujar Juroku.

Lalu, sebuah cahaya berkilauan jatuh dari langit dan ... tertancaplah pedang diatas tanah.

"Itu dia pedang Koruimu! Ayo cepat ambil!" Ujar Juroku.

"Baiklah!" seru Yahiko.

Pedang itu panjang dan berwarna hitam. Ditengah gagang dan bagian tajam terdapat permata berwarna hijau.

"Pedang ini ... mirip sekali dengan yang ada di mimpiku!" ujar Yahiko.

"Ayo cepat tancapkan pedangmu ke ulu hati Madara! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." Seru Juroku.

Lalu dengan tekhnik yang tinggi dalam ilmu pedang, Yahiko berhasil menancapkan pedangnya ke ulu hati Madara. Kurama pun menghilang. Madara menjadi pasir dalam sekejap dan Juroku kembali kedalam tubuh Yahiko.

"Aku berhasil!" Seru Yahiko.

Yahiko dengan cepat menyabut pedang itu dari jasad pasirnya Madara. Tetapi pedang itu sudah menjadi batu. Tanpa menghiraukannya, Yahiko berlari menuju tenda Mikasa dan Riko. Lalu ia sampai pada pagi hari.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!" seru Yahiko.

"Yahiko! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku baik, bagaimana Riko?" tanya Yahiko.

"Demamnya sudah turun." Ujar Mikasa.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Yahiko lega.

Lalu Yahiko menceritakan semua yang terjadi termasuk apa yang dialami Riko.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kalian kembalilah ke kota. Ambil alih dulu kursi kepemimpinan Divisi II Legiun. Kalian disini hanya menghambat perjalananku saja. Jadi mohon maaf." Ujar Yahiko.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Riko akan kembali ke kota."

"Berhati-hatilah." Ujar Yahiko.

Lalu Yahiko pergi menuju ke gunung Huremai sementara Mikasa dan Riko kembali ke kota.

"Papa mau kemana ma?"tanya Riko.

"Papa mau kerja dulu sayang. Kita pulang dulu ya!" Ujar Mikasa.

2 jam kemudian, Yahiko sudah sampai di gurun bekas desa Suna dan 3 jam kemudian dia sampai di desa Ame. Sampailah ia di gunung Huremai. Dia sudah ditunggu oleh seorang lelaki, yang tak lain adalah Kushankuro.

"Selamat datang di kuil Huremai!"seru Kushankuro.

"Paman?" ujar Yahiko.

"Kau ini lama sekali! Aku menunggumu sejak 2 hari yang lalu!." Ujar Kushankuro.

"Maafkan aku paman! Aku bertarung dengan..."

"Uchiha Madara?"tanya Kushankuro.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

"Getarannya terasa sampai sini."

"Apakah sebesar itu?" tanya Yahiko.

"Wakil ku bilang, seluruh warga di kota ketakutan karena mendengar suara auman musang ekor sembilan dan suara kicauan Juroku." Ujar Kushankuro.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu! Besok kita mulai latihannya. Tetapi, hadirilah acara makan malam nanti. Sesepuh ingin menemuimu."Ujar Kushankuro.

"Baiklah Paman!" seru Yahiko.

Lalu, Yahiko pergi ke kamar yang telah disediakan. Dia beristirahat tidur siang. Hari sudah menjelang malam, Yahiko sudah siap untuk menghadiri acara makan malam. Dia lalu pergi ke aula kuil Huremai. Disana hanya ada seorang diri yaitu paman Kushankuro.

"Paman? Mana yang lain?" tanya Yahiko.

"Sekarang, kau hanya bisa makan malam denganku. Sesepuh dan adik-adiknya enggan untuk bertemu denganmu." Ujar Kushankuro.

"Mengapa mereka enggan menemui diriku?" tanya Yahiko.

"Mereka tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri."ujar Kushankuro.

"Berhenti Kushankuro! Candamu sudah melampaui batas!"

"Sesepuh? Maafkan aku!" ujar Kushankuro.

"Selamat datang Yahiko Kaito! Kami senang kau telah datang. Namaku Shikamaru Nara. " Ujar sesepuh Shikamaru.

"Dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari klan Nara yang hidup lebih dari 500 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang umur beliau adalah 167 tahun." Ujar Kushankuro.

"Terima kasih, tuan Shikamaru!" seru Yahiko.

"Sekarang, mari kita makan hidangan yang telah disediakan." Ujar sesepuh.

Akhirnya mereka menyantap hidangan yang ada di meja.

"Jadi sebelum kesini, kau bertarung dengan Uchiha Madara?" tanya sesepuh.

"Benar tuan." Ujar Yahiko.

"Dan kau memenangkan pertarungannnya! Berarti kau adalah bukan sembarang orang. Kau adalah orang yang hebat!"

"Mengapa Yahiko disebut orang hebat sepuh?" ujar Kushankuro.

"Tidak sembarang orang yang dapat mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Dia adalah shinobi terkuat dalam sejarah ninja." Ujar Sesepuh.

"Terkuat?" tanya Kushankuro.

"Ya, dan kau Yahiko. Kau akan belajar bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatanmu bersama Kushankuro dan sahabatku. Yaitu Konohamaru."

"Baik tuan, saya akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Ujar Yahiko.

"Bagus sekali! Tekad yang sangat besar." Ujar Sesepuh.

Setelah menghabiskan hidangan, mereka meninggalkan aula dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Apakah aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku?" tanya Yahiko dalam hati.

"Tentu kau bisa Yahiko!"

"Juroku?"

"Setelah mengetahui sifat aslimu, aku sangat ingin bersahabat denganmu. Aku akan terus membantumu jika kau mendapatkan kesulitan." Ujar Juroku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."Ujar Yahiko.

Lalu Yahiko berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya seakan-akan membayangkan, Mikasa dan Riko tidur bersama Yahiko.

"Entah mengapa, aku merindukan mereka. Padahal aku dan Mikasa belum menikah. Tetapi kami seakan-akan menjadi suami dan istri sedangkan Riko menjadi anaknya. Sepertinya, aku jatuh cinta pada Mikasa." Ujar Yahiko.

"Baiklah! Setelah aku selesai dalam pelatihan ini, aku akan menikahi Mikasa!" Ujar Yahiko.

Lalu, Yahiko tidur dengan nyenyak.


End file.
